


Tawny

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse!Verse, Angel Dean, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Tawny feathers flutter and twitch, wings spreading wide and proud in the afternoon light.  They are silhouetted by the sun, casting large shadows on the ground, and Dean can feel his feathers warming as he stretches his wings to their full capacity.  They spread nearly twenty feet on each side, and Castiel looks on in wonder.





	

Tawny feathers flutter and twitch, wings spreading wide and proud in the afternoon light.  They are silhouetted by the sun, casting large shadows on the ground, and Dean can feel his feathers warming as he stretches his wings to their full capacity.  They spread nearly twenty feet on each side, and Castiel looks on in wonder. He swallows thickly, schooling his features and looking up to meet Dean’s expectant gaze.

“Can I touch them?” His voice is steadier than he expected it to be, but Dean smirks as if he knows exactly how affected Cas is by the sight of his wings.  Cocky telepathic bastard.  His feathers rustle as he shifts his wing forward, soft primaries brushing over Castiel’s shoulder.  Castiel gravitates forward slowly, fingers brushing the soft feathers, surprised by how soft and cool to the touch they are.

Dean watches Cas as he moves closer, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he asks, hoarsely, “Live up to your expectations?”

Castiel’s head jerks in Dean’s direction, his hand dropping away from the angel’s wing as he smiles.  “I think it’s safe to say that they have far surpassed my expectations.” 

Dean chuckles, a happy smile lighting up his face, and his wings curl around Cas’s back and draw him in closer yet.  He finds himself pressed up against the angel, breath punched right out of his lungs, and he is captivated by the bright green of Dean’s eyes.  They are so close now he can feel Dean’s breath ghosting against his cheek, and he gravitates impossibly closer, his and Dean’s noses knocking as he closes the distance between them.

Dean smiles against Cas’s lips and lets his arms wrap around his waist, drawing him closer and folding his wings around both of them.  Cas reaches up and lets his fingers tangle into Dean’s wings, carding through the downy, light feathers and pushing himself up against Dean’s body.  The angel moans, wings shifting around the two of them.  His arousal is evident through his tight pants and Castiel presses closer, feeling Dean’s warmth against his body and feeling his own body react to it.  He twitches inside of his pants, heart pounding, breath coming in short pants, and he moans against Dean’s mouth and kisses him harder.

They tumble together to the floor, laying in the soft grass and kissing lazily.  The sun beats down on them from above, warming their bodies as they move against one another.  Dean hums, hands moving up and down Castiel’s sides, and he smiles.

“You know, my wings can get pretty sensitive,” he drawls, a smirk playing on his plush lips.  “Some would even say the scapulars are the most erogenous zone in the entire body.” He grins, and Castiel swallows thickly, his eyes darting from Dean’s face and to his wings, then back again. 

“Where are those?” He gasps, surprising himself with how short of breath he is.  Dean chuckles, taking Cas’s hands into his own and leading them to the very base of his wing.  Castiel presses close and lets his fingers dance over the delicate skin on Dean’s wings, listening to him moan right into his ear.  Natural oil begins to coat his fingers as he rubs Dean’s wings, and he cards them through Dean’s thicker feathers, smiling against the angel’s neck when he moans in response.

Dean shivers, grasping at Castiel’s body and tugging at his clothes.  Cas whines, shifting against him, and after a few clumsy minutes of attempting to undress themselves Dean finally huffs out in frustration, waving his hand in the air. Their clothes are immediately discarded from their bodies, and then they are naked, bodies warm and slotted against each other, erections pressed hard against each other.

“Oh, baby,” Dean gasps, body shaking, and he groans as Cas captures his lips in another kiss.  His hands trail down over Cas’s body, cupping the curve of his ass, and Cas hums against the angel’s skin happily.  He reaches between them, palming at Castiel’s cock, hard and heavy in his hand.  Castiel’s breath hitches, eyes fluttering, and his hips jerk forward at Dean’s touch.

“Dean,” he groans, voice hoarse, and continues to rub at Dean’s wings.  He tugs at the feathers, groaning when Dean squeezes his cock in response, and he fucks forward into Dean’s fist.  Precum slicks the way, dripping against Dean’s thigh as they grind close together.  Cas grits his teeth, grunting, and pulls at Dean’s tawny feathers.  The angel whines and squirms, and when he shifts, Cas can feel his thick erection pulsing between his legs.  He smiles triumphantly down at the angel.

“Does it feel good, Dean?  You like this?” He punctuates his question with a tug at Dean’s feathers, oil slicking his fingers, and Dean groans loudly underneath him.  He wets his free hand with the oil, letting it trail down Dean’s body to wrap around his cock.  He feels the hard member pulsing in his hand, and Dean huffs, turning to nip at Cas’s cheek and kiss down his neck.

“Getting a little cocky, are yo— _ahh!_ ” He hisses when Cas tugs at his feathers again, just as he gives his cock a squeeze.  The angel’s eyes flutter closed and he smiles, moving his own hand over Cas’s cock, pumping faster.  They slide against each other, all sweat and slick oil and precum, until finally Cas spills into Dean’s hand, his mouth open in a silent cry.  Dean grins up at him, pumping his own hips as Cas continues to stroke him, until finally he’s cumming messily all over Cas’s hands and stomach.

They smile at each other lazily as they come down from their highs, Dean’s wings wrapped tightly around the two of them.  He presses a wet kiss to Cas’s forehead, letting his eyes flutter closed as he sighs contentedly.

“I am so glad you asked me to see my wings,” he says with a chuckle.  Castiel grins, nosing at Dean’s neck, and hums in agreement.

“Me too. We’ll definitely have to do this again,” he says, a pleased smile turning up the corners of his lips.  “And next time, I think you should fuck me.”

Dean grins, leaning down to kiss Castiel messily.  “Hey, I’m not gonna say no to that.”  He smiles, and Castiel  smiles wryly, huddling closer to the angel.

“I love you.”

The smile he receives in return is bright, more powerful than any grace Castiel thinks he’s ever seen.

“Yeah, Cas.  I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I was writing a philosophy essay and I just found this in my archives?? Apparently I wrote it in October but I can't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday so... Enjoy!


End file.
